


Check Before You Snap

by tangerineprince



Series: Verkwan Oneshots! [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, met in the train, smut? idrk, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Seungkwan snapped a picture of a cute guy in the train.Good news: He got a good picture of it.Bad news: The flash was on.





	Check Before You Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwaniheartnoni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kwaniheartnoni).



> this is so rushed, i'm so sorry!
> 
> this is dedicated to my dear friend far! happy birthday, girl!

Seungkwan wanted to _die_.

Do you ever experience something so embarrassing that you wish you could turn back time somehow and just give yourself a big slap and stop yourself from being ridiculous? Well, time travel doesn’t exist yet so right now, Seungkwan just wanted to fucking die, right there, he couldn’t care less.

Just minutes ago, he was fumbling with his bag trying to take out his phone to text his favorite hyung Soonyoung about this really cute guy he saw on the train. Soonyoung being Soonyoung made a bet almost immediately that he will do Seungkwan’s laundry for three months straight if Seungkwan dared to snap a picture of this said cute guy.

The good news is that Seungkwan successfully sent the picture of the cute lad to his annoying hyung. He no longer has to do laundry for three months, talk about paradise.

The bad news is that the flash was on.

As if things couldn’t go worse, it wasn’t just the cute guy staring at him, all the passengers were looking at him, probably feeling the second hand embarrassment.

You know that moment where you did something embarrassing so you could always just act like you didn’t and move on with your life but you decided to do something as equally embarrassing to cover it up but it just made things worse?

Yeah, Seungkwan thought it’d be a good idea to quickly open his torchlight app and use the sos function to create continuous blinking light as if he was in a concert.

Eyes still on him, Seungkwan sheepishly smiled and decided to pretend his phone was a tambourine and did an impulsive trot song on the spot.

“Oh, it’s a flash mob.”

“Ah, the things kids do these days, you know..”

“I was wondering why the sudden light, so it was that..”

Seungkwan internally heaved a deep sigh. Now, people won’t think he’s a creepy dude that took picture of some stranger.

“I thought he was a peeping tom, trying to get a picture of that girl’s underwear.”

 _Excuse me?!_ Seungkwan wanted to scream but decided to keep his cool instead and finished the song beautifully.

He secretly glanced at the cute guy earlier, hoping he didn’t notice his little stunt but the boy was staring at him with an amused smile plastered across his lips.

 _Well, at least he’s smiling_ , Seungkwan thought. As soon as the train stopped at the next station, he took his chance to immediately run out of the train and just ran away from the embarrassment.

As soon as he finished scolding himself for putting the flash on, he realised he got off at the wrong station and mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot for the second time today _in a row_.

Sighing, he looked through his contacts to see if any of his friends lived nearby. He came across Jihoon’s contact and exhaled audibly in relief. Jihoon’s studio was only ten minutes away from the station and he fortunately has a key to the studio since he frequent the place for recording.

He quickly walked down the street, wanting to reach the studio as soon as possible. He fished through his pockets and got hold of his key holder before opening the door only to hear some incoherent noises in the studio.

That’s when he realised the lights are still on.

As he walked into the studio, into the interior, he came across something he never imagined or even thought he did find.

It was a sight of his small (don’t let him hear you say that) and strict Jihoon hyung wrenching under the grasp of his currently least favorite hyung—Sonyoung. Jihoon looked like he was really feeling it, wearing an oversized shirt that Seungkwan later realised was Soonyoung’s.

He noticed how the voices (oh damn) that Jihoon was moaning out loud echoed within the studio which seems to only add to the embarrassment that visibly shown as scarlet red spread across Jihoon’s cheeks.

 _It must be Soonyoung hyung’s idea_ , Seungkwan thought. _Kinky._

Just then, Soonyoung noticed the silhouette peeping just by the door. He stopped suddenly and wrapped his palm over Jihoon’s mouth.

“Why did you suddenly sto—”

“Shh,” Soonyoung silenced him. “Someone’s here. Get your stuffs.”

Jihoon’s face grew pale and immediately jumped down from the desk and wear his pants. Soonyoung on the other hand only had to zip up his pants and moved slowly towards the door while grabbing a hands-free mike.

“Hyung, don’t hit me!” Seungkwan yelped. “It’s me, Seungkwan!”

Soonyoung looked at his friend in shock before finally speaking up, “What are you doing here?”

“I got off at the wrong station and it was the last train so I thought I can just spend the night at the studio instead..,” Seungkwan trailed off.

“How did you even get off the wrong train? What the heck?”

“It’s because of _you_!” Seungkwan pointed out. “I snapped you a picture of that guy right, the flash was _on_!”

Soonyoung snorted. “Wow, you must be so embarrassed…Well, not as embarrassed as Jihoon right now at the back, I can feel the daggers of his stare on my back.”

“Look, I, uh, am sorry to disturb you guys. I’ll just go ahead and just sleep in one of the cubicles at the back. You guys can continue…with whatever you’re doing.”

“You bastard,” Soonyoung cursed, wrapping his arm over Seungkwan. “I would _love_ to continue but Jihoon would butcher me alive if I make a move on him when people are around. Actually, he’s already gonna kill me since you’re here mainly because of me.”

“Okay, okay, I _am_ sorry,” Seungkwan apologised. “Jihoon hyung, uh, sorry, I’ll delete that memory from my mind, don’t worry.”

Jihoon finally crawled out of his shell and stepped forward. “I…It’s alright. It’s my mistake in the first place to trust Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung gasped. “Great! Now there won’t be any sex for weeks!”

Jihoon glared at him.

“I mean, I’m really sorry,” Soonyoung corrected himself.

Jihoon smiled—the kind of smile where you know it’s the cue to run, where you will shrivel in fear—before turning back to Seungkwan. “Seungkwan, did you eat? We have Chinese leftovers in the fridge, you can have that.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Seungkwan said, quickly rushing out to the small kitchen before Jihoon exploded onto Soonyoung.

*

The sound of edm beat repeating again and again as if it’s stuck onto an endless loop annoyed Seungkwan so much that it woke him up from his peaceful sleep. He tried using his gudetama pillow to cover his ears but it wasn’t working. Finally, he got up and walked towards the studio to find out the source.

“Jihoon hyung, can you lower down the volume?” He requested, hugging his pillow tight while slightly yawning. “I can’t slee—WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?”

You know how some things would just never leave you alone and comes back to haunt you instead? Yeah, that’s how Seungkwan felt when he saw the cute guy on the train rapping inside the studio’s cubicle.

“You guys know each other?” Jihoon asked. “Well, that’s great then. Seungkwan, this is the Vernon I was talking about that wanted to do a collaboration with you.”

“Huh,” Seungkwan replied. His mind was blank, he had no idea what to say at that moment.

“Yo,” Vernon greeted. “Seungkwan, right? I’ve always wanted to meet you.”

Seungkwan hesitantly smiled, replying. “And how exactly did you know about me?”

“I’ve always known you from middle school. My sister likes to participate in singing competitions and all that, so you were there in pretty much every contest I’ve been through. I really like your voice.”

Seungkwan never felt so speechless. He then asked, “Um, H-how did you know about Jihoon then?”

“He’s a….what do you call that thing again…?” Jihoon asked.

“Soundcloud,” Vernon answered.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Jihoon explained. “He’s a SoundCloud rapper. He liked all the pieces I’ve produced so he wanted to work under me. Then, when I played one of our group’s songs, he recognised your voice and that’s pretty much how this collaboration started.”

A moment of silence filled the room, merely just Seungkwan and Vernon shyly exchanging glances.

“You guys go ahead and sort out how you want the arrangement,” Jihoon suggested. “I have to go out and get cola to boost my system. I’ll be back soon.”

Seungkwan nodded and watched as Jihoon exited the room. The sound of the door shutting confirmed that he left the studio, Seungkwan immediately shut the door and locked the cubicle’s door.

“You’re locking me in?” Vernon asked.

“You got a problem?” Seungkwan asked, flustered. He grabbed a small wine bottle placed inside the fridge under the desk.

“Nah, I’m just getting excited,” Vernon suggestively answered, sending a wink to Seungkwan. Seungkwan gulped down his drink before marching towards the door, placing his hand over the glass door.

“What do you want from me?” Seungkwan asked.

“Originally, I came here only with the request to work alongside with you. But then, especially after what happened last night….You took a picture of me, didn’t you? Id you think I’m cute?” Vernon asked, but got no verbal response from Seungkwan, only the change in his expression to a bashful one. “Anyways, do you think I’m rushing it if I ask you out on a date?”

“I-I don’t know,” Seungkwan answered. “Why would a guy like you go on a date from me? You look so…straight.”

Vernon laughed. “I look _straight_? How does one look straight, even? Look, I’ve been liking you for the longest time and you must be kidding me if you think I’m going to give up the chance I finally got because you think I’m too good for you.”

“No way,” Seungkwan replied. “You’re lying. You’re probably mistaken,” Seungkwan stated, as he walked away from the door, sighing.

“Seungkwan,” Vernon called out, making Seungkwan stop on his tracks. “A guy like me….wasn’t that your first contest? I hope, Lean on Me, Miracles in December, Lie, If you, pretty much every Park Hyo Shin’s songs…and your latest cover; Forsake. I know all of them.”

Seungkwan turned back and stared at Vernon, who looked earnest and pretty desperate.

“I even follow your Instagram, twitter, YouTube account, your group’s facebook page,” Vernon told him. “I don’t even _like_ social media but I’m updated with pretty much everything you do.”

“Just why?” Seungkwan asked, inching closer to Vernon.

“Because I have a crush on you, damn it!” Vernon yelled, exasperated. He opened the door which Seungkwan thought he has locked and pushed Seugnkwan against the wall.

“I-I locked the door, just how exactly..?”

“It’s a cubicle, Seungkwan,” Vernon answered. “You can’t lock it from the outside.”

Seungkwan wanted to sigh at his careless mistake but he had a hard time breathing properly since Vernon’s nose is less than a millimetre away from Seungkwan’s. Vernon seemed to notice how tense Seungkwan was under him to which he smiled.

“Hey, will you go out with me?” Vernon asked.

“I-I’m not sure, I mean yeah you look nice but I don’t know if I li—”

“Well then, tell me if you hate this,” Vernon cut him off and suddenly leaned in to give him a long kiss onto Seungkwan’s plump lips. Seungkwan felt weak the longer the kiss went that he wrapped his hands around Vernon’s neck for support.

“So,” Vernon broke the kiss. “Do you hate it?”

“Oh, shut up,” Seungkwan whispered, turning on Vernon a _lot_. “Just continue already.”

Vernon smirked before bending down to give him a longer kiss. Seungkwan tightened his grip around Vernon. Vernon wrapped his arms around Seungkwan’s waist a cue for Seungkwan to straddle around his. He carried Seungkwan and threw him across the desk before fumbling with his shirt’s buttons as he kissed a trail down Seungkwan’s neck.

“Sorry I’m late, the cashier was—Oh my.”

Vernon immediately stood up while Seungkwan quickly buttoned up his shirt. Jihoon whistled as the two guilty musicians made distance between themselves.

“I thought you guys simply knew each other…I didn’t know you were both _that_ close.”

“N-no, hyung, it’s not like what you think—”

“Yeah, right,” Jihoon replied. “That’s what they all say. Well, you guys can continue whatever you’re doing after our session—actually, I don’t think you both will be able to focus now. Let’s do this another day instead.”

“Sooo….we can just continue, right?” Vernon asked, which earned him a smack on the head from Seungkwan. “I mean, text me later about our appointment and I’ll come by.”

Seungkwan quickly packed his bag and rushed out from the front door. Vernon chuckled at how embarrassed and flustered Seugnkwan seemed.

“Chill, it’s only Jihoon hyung,” Vernon reassured.

“Are you kidding me?” Seungkwan asked. “Gosh, I can never show my face again. The humiliation, ugh.”

“You’re overthinking this,” Vernon said softly, caressing Seungkwan’s hair. “But coming back to our thing earlier….can we still have that date?”

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes at Vernon, wiggling his eyebrows. “Well, can we?”

Vernon laughed before giving a kiss onto Seungkwan’s forehead. “Of course.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yep, this is so rushed, idk how did that ending even happened, nothing was planned. feels like i've drifted off topic.


End file.
